東雲
東雲（Shiro、シノノメ）是以下遊戲中可使用的角色：''聖火降魔錄if、聖火降魔錄英雄雲集。 資料 龍馬的兒子，the cousin of Kiragi and the grandson of Sumeragi and Ikona. In his Paralogue, Shiro departs from his Deeprealm and ends up in a barren desert in the real world. Upon entering, Tarba ambushes him and threatens to kill him if he does not give up his equipment. Shiro refuses and prepares to fight Tarba and his gang. Fortunately, Ryoma and the Avatar's forces arrive, after receiving word from Shiro's caretakers that he had gone without a trace. Ryoma is upset that Shiro left his Deeprealm but focuses on routing the bandits first. After the battle, Shiro is shocked that he is actually part of the Hoshido royal family, as while growing up, he was never notified of his royal status. Ryoma tells him that it was for his own safety due to the war between Hoshido and Nohr. Despite this, Ryoma allows Shiro to come along so he can learn more, as Shiro admits to Ryoma that he was taught to fight, and not to kill. Heirs of Fate Following a battle, the Hoshidan children led by Shiro are badly injured. After a short argument in which they reveal that their parents have also gone missing, the children are attacked by invisible soldiers. Afterwards, the invisible soldiers regroup. Shiro attempts to attack them, but he is stopped by Asugi, who is later wounded by them. After the next battle, the soldiers retreat, and Shiro's Rajinto reacts with Kana's Noble Yato and turns it into the Blazing Yato. After joining forces, Shiro comments on the war with Siegbert and surprises him by saying the Hoshidans won. He also mentions that Xander and Elise died, while Siegbert shocks him by saying that it was the Nohrians who won and both Ryoma and Takumi died. This leads to both agreeing that it is in best for them to act separately. 個性 Shiro has a foolhardy personality, despite being a very skilled fighter. When he sees a challenge, he rushes in without giving a second thought. As a result, he often puts himself in danger. However, he is extremely friendly, sociable and easy to get along with, as seen in his many supports, and is open minded and accepting of people with unique traits such as Nina. He is also extremely fond of chicken, as seen in his supports with Selkie and 夏拉.He reveals in his support with Selkie he enjoys bbq sauce on his chicken. Taking a role of elder brother to some of the children, In his supports with a non-sibling male Kana, Shiro attempts to cheer him up because due to the rain Kana can't go outside and play; With female Kana, he takes on the role of a big brother, giving her piggyback rides and spinning her around in circles, much to her delight; In his supports with Kiragi he helps his younger cousin with hunting by doing the heavy lifting; And in his C support with Midori he helps her out with the large amount of herbs she picked and can't move. He also has a quick-thinking and reckless mindset, as shown in his supports and paralogue. He attempts to fight Tarba's gang when he's ambushed even though he is not experienced enough to handle them. During Shiro's C Support with his father Ryoma, he unintentionally tells him that he only trained in the use of Naginatas so that he could beat him in a duel, knowing that lances beat swords in combat. He also asks his mother for proof that his father truly cares for her, as he does not believe so because Ryoma is rarely around them. He is a bit insecure about inheriting the throne of 白夜王國 because he believes that he is not capable enough to rule the kingdom. Primarily, his father is one of the most capable and popular men in the kingdom. Compared to his father, he feels that he does not have as much talent. Therefore, he suggests to the Avatar that they should inherit the throne of Hoshido after his father's rule. Though unlike his Nohrian counterpart, 齊格貝爾特, his insecurity is less apparent and he doesn't worry himself to death about it. In the end, he changes his mind to dedicate himself to train hard, so he can inherit the throne and Raijinto. As stated in his surge quote, he apparently has lucky smallclothes. His birthday is August 22, and he is the strongest arm wrestler out of everyone in the army. 在遊戲中 聖火降魔錄英雄雲集 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 敘述 ; :'' 基礎數據 稀有度： 槍 |Skill= |- }} 技能 武器 協助 被動 聖火降魔錄if Base Stats (Before Inheritance) 槍 - C |Item = Iron Naginata}} 作為敵人 Xenologue 16 - II: Realms Collide |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= 進階數據 * These are Shiro's default growth rates. To get his actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Mother's growth rates + Shiro's growth rates) ÷ 2 + Class growth rates. |50% |50% |0% |40% |35% |35% |45% |30% |} Note: These are base growths without class growths added. Mother: |53% |48% |15% |40% |40% |40% |40% |28% |} Note: These are for the Avatar's default growth rates. |50% |30% |18% |35% |38% |45% |30% |38% |} |43% |50% |13% |50% |48% |38% |30% |38% |} |45% |45% |3% |45% |45% |38% |40% |30% |} Note: Add 10% to all growths if Shiro inherits the Aptitude skill from Mozu. |40% |38% |8% |45% |40% |35% |45% |25% |} |43% |53% |5% |43% |45% |30% |33% |30% |} |48% |28% |33% |45% |25% |35% |35% |38% |} |45% |35% |0% |35% |48% |38% |30% |35% |} |45% |45% |10% |40% |38% |38% |43% |30% |} |45% |58% |0% |30% |43% |33% |35% |35% |} |45% |28% |33% |33% |45% |53% |30% |35% |} |50% |50% |13% |45% |45% |30% |40% |38% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) (Can also be his mother) *Kana (Female) *Sophie *Midori *Caeldori *Selkie *Mitama *夏拉 *Nina (Revelation only) *Ophelia (Revelation only) Other Supports *龍馬 *Shiro's Mother *The Avatar (Male) *Kiragi *Asugi *Kana (Male) (Can also be his son or brother) *齊格貝爾特 (Revelation only) *詩格萊 - If Shiro is his brother Class Sets Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} *'Shiro will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if he has achieved an A+-Support with him. Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} '*'Shiro will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if he has achieved an S-Support with her. Special Classes |} Base Class As a Spear Fighter, Shiro comes with Seal Defense to let him soften up opponents and Swap, which isn't especially useful. Shiro tends to have good growths in Speed and Skill, so he should hit enemies often and be able to double most enemies. The Spear Master class improves on his strong points, as well as offering useful skills in Seal Speed, which can let him cripple an opponent for a teammate to finish later, and Lancefaire to boost his damage output with Lances. Despite his underwhelming Magic growths (save for a select few mothers), the Basara class is worth considering too. It offers useful skills in Rend Heaven, which can help Shiro take down powerful enemies and Quixotic, a high risk skill that can help him hit more often and trigger 流星 and Rend Heaven more often. Reclassing Shiro will inherit the Samurai line from his father. Duelist's Blow and Vantage are both fairly useful skills, with the former being generally more useful. As a Swordmaster, Shiro will be perfectly competant in that class; however, due to having to start at E rank Swords and not having access to his father's signature 雷神刀 will make Ryoma a superior choice in this role for the most part. However, with the right mother he can still stand out from his father: Rinkah can pass him Lancebreaker to negate his weakness to Lances. Master of Arms lets him use his favored Lances again, as well as offering good all around growths. Seal Strength can be combined with his pre existing Seal Defense and Seal Speed to make any unit he can't eliminate an easy target. Life and Death is more of a gimmicky skill that can nonetheless let him inflict high damage, particularly in combination with Swordfaire and/or Lancefaire. Overall, Shiro is an excellent unit and a solid addition to your army, so long as you don't force him to directly compete with his father. Inheritance Paternal Inheritance * 龍馬. '''Shiro will inherit the Samurai line from Ryoma. Generally speaking, if you wish to place Shiro in a class that uses Swords, you should have Ryoma pass down Swordfaire, as Shiro will often be inferior to his father as a Swordmaster due to lower Sword rank and the lack of Raijinto. If you do not plan on having Shiro use Swords, passing down a skill from Ryoma's Sky Knight line is a viable option: Darting Blow, Warding Blow and Amaterasu are all notable options to help him double enemies, take out magic users, and as a useful aura skill respectively. You could also have Ryoma pass down a skill from one of his Friendship Seal classes. Ryoma can grab the Cavalier line from Silas and 馬克斯. 月光 is a more consistent option than 流星 or Rend Heaven; Armored Blow can help him take out physical units while Aegis can help him shave off indirect damage. '''Maternal Inheritance * Female Avatar. 'The female Avatar can pass Shiro down unique skills that he couldn't get from any other mother, most notably from the Nohr side if playing the Birhtright route. Some of the more notable options include the Fighter line; from Hero, she can pass down Axebreaker to help negate Shiro's weakness to Axes in his native Spear Master class; from Berserker she can pass down Axefaire, enabling him to potentially be a Master of Arms with all 3 -faire skills. Shiro inherits the Nohr Prince line from the Avatar: he will perform admirably in this class due to his native access to Swordfaire, and it offers many useful skills for him. Nobility will help him level up faster, while Dragon Fang is a nice offensive skill which Shiro can trigger often with his native Quixotic. Hoshido Noble offers him Dragon Ward, a useful support skill and Hoshidan Unity, which can be used as a safer, albeit less potent, alternative to Quixotic. He could also use the skills together to give his trigger skills a 25% higher chance to activate. In the Revelation route, he can also access Nohr Noble: Draconic Hex is a superior alternative to the Seal skills, as it affects all base stats. Nohrian Trust is another useful skill for him - if you pair him up with a unit that has both Aegis and 大盾, he can both hit hard and be almost impossible to take down. * '阿庫婭. Azura gives Shiro the most Speed of all his potential mothers (tying with Setsuna and barring a +Speed Avatar), and the Sky Knight line. She can also pass him down a skill from her unique Songstress class. However, his defense takes a big hit so it may be needed to make sure he either inherits a defensive skill or gets one from reclassing (like Aegis). Shiro should be right at home in the Sky Knight line due to his good Lance rank and high Speed and Skill. Darting Blow combined with his already excellent Speed will ensure he will double most enemies. As a Falcon Knight, 速度支援 is a useful support skill although like his father Shiro would rather be attacking. Warding Blow can help him defeat Magic users more easily. As a Kinshi Knight, Shiro will be something of a glass cannon, hitting very hard but having little to no defense. Air Superiority and Amaterasu are both useful for fighting other airborne units and as a useful aura skill, respectively. He will have to be extremely careful of bows in the Sky Knight line, however. * 菲利西亞/艾麗澤 . Either Felicia or Elise will offer Shiro the Troubadour line. Due to his low Magic and having to start at E Rank Rods, this is a lacklustre option for him, though not completely useless. Inspiration and Tomebreaker are somewhat useful skills for him, to support nearby allies and take down magic users, respectively. If she's been reclassed, Felicia can also pass down Axebreaker to help him against Axe users. * Mozu. Mozu passes down the Villager line, although this only grants one new promotion for him: Merchant. He will be able to do more damage than Midori, and his natural access to Quixotic will help him generate more gold bars with Profiteer. Spendthrift can let him do incredible damage: combined with Lancefaire and Life and Death, he could be causing an extra 25 damage. He will also gain access to Aptitude, which helps his growths and Underdog, which can help him defeat higher levelled enemies. * Rinkah. Rinkah passes down Shiro the Oni Savage class set. While Shiro does fare better in other classes, it's noteworthy that Shiro can get the Death Blow, Counter, and Lancebreaker skills. Shiro can also get Poison Strike, Lethality, or Replicate since Rinkah can access the Ninja class set through a Heart Seal. * 風花. Hana passes Shiro the Monk class line, since he already gets Samurai from his father. The only class in this line that benefits him the most would be the Great Master class and notable skills in this class would be 祈禱, Renewal, and Countermagic. Shiro can also utilize the Great Master class as he already has a talent in lances/naginatas as well as being strong and fast. Shiro can get a class from the Samurai line like 流星 if you decide to pass a different skill from Ryoma. * Orochi. Shiro simply cannot do well in magic classes even with his mom being a magic user. He gets Rend Heaven no matter who his mom is and the Omnyoji class is useless for him. If you still proceed (i.e., to just give him specific skills, like a Lifetaker or especially a Vengeance grabbed from Friendship-sealing Orochi with Nyx and reclassing her into Dark Knight or Sorcerer), keep this very important detail in mind and make plans to counter any "damages" (like checking on who he should befriend or marry, or purchasing mitigating skills from the Logbook). * 剎那. Setsuna gives Shiro balanced growths, high caps in skill and Speed and the Archer class set. Notable skills from these lines are Quick Draw, Certain Blow, and Air Superiority. Shiro can work in the Kinshi knight class as he can keep his lance rank. Like Rinkah, Setsuna gets access to the Ninja class so passing down a skill like Lethality is an option. * 朧. Oboro passes down the Apothecary class set. What could be said about the merchant class was said with Mozu. The Mechanist class doesn't offer much outside of Replicate. * 陽炎. A Shiro whose mom is Kagero has the best Strength possible, outside of a +Strength Avatar. She also passes down the Ninja class set, with skills in Poison Strike, Lethality, and Replicate. * 卡美拉. Camilla gives Shiro the Wyvern Rider class set. Notable skills in this class are Swordbreaker, Savage Blow, and Trample. Shiro can work as a Wyvern Lord because he keeps his Lance rank and flying is pretty solid advantage, as the class ignores most terrain effects. Camilla can pass down Bowbreaker so Shiro doesn't have to worry about stray arrows all the time. 名言 ''Fates'' :Shiro/Quotes. 英雄雲集 :Shiro/Heroes Quotes 可能結局 Shiro - Raw Talent (未完の大器, Mikan no Taiki lit. Unfinished Talent) : The headstrong prince spent many years abroad, seeking knowledge. When he returned from his travels, he was barely recognizable and eventually succeeded Ryoma as a wise and just king. ; Shiro and Midori : Shiro went on a long, solitary journey to learn wisdom. As king he completed Hoshido's recovery. Midori developed a great variety of new medicines and traveled widely to teach their manufacture. ; Shiro and Nina : Shiro went on a long, solitary journey to learn wisdom. As king he completed Hoshido's recovery. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. ; Shiro and Sophie : Shiro went on a long, solitary journey to learn wisdom. As king he completed Hoshido's recovery. Sophie and Avel traveled around the world. She eventually became an outstanding knight. 正傳以外的登場 Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Shiro is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * * 語源 Shiro (白) is Japanese for "White", matching the name of Hoshido in the original Japanese version, the White Night Kingdom. The name Shiro (四郎) also means "fourth son". Shinonome is the name of a Japanese destroyer boat as well an an area of Koto, Japan. When written in Kanji (東雲) it means daybreak. 軼事 *Shiro shares a number of similarities with 艾夫拉姆, one of the Lords from The Sacred Stones. **Both are heirs to their respective kingdoms. **Both revel in combat and seek powerful foes. **Both are passionate about their goals. **Both tend to charge straight into battle. **Both are a bit rebellious. **Both wield the lance as their main weapon of choice. *Shiro shares his English voice actor, Kaiji Tang, with 奧丁 and Ignatius. *Shiro was voted the 23rd most popular male on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. **Shiro is also the most popular Hoshido male child character in the official character poll. *In the Heirs of Fate DLC, Shiro inherits Raijinto from 龍馬. **Shiro is the only one of the royal children who inherits a weapon that cannot be used in his base class or its promotions. ***Because of this, his class was changed to Swordmaster to make him able to wield Raijinto. *Shiro shares Ryoma's unique Swordmaster model. *In the French version of the game, there is a translation error where Shigure calls Shiro "Asugi" in their C Rank sibling support. *In Shiro's supports with Caeldori, he makes several references to . *If Ryoma gains an S-Support with 卡美拉 or 艾麗澤, Shiro will have the blood of both the Dusk Dragon and the Dawn Dragon. 圖片 Shiro Attack.png|Artwork of Shiro from Fire Emblem Heroes. Shiro Skill.png|Artwork of Shiro from Fire Emblem Heroes. Shiro Damaged.png|Artwork of Shiro from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:4Koma Shiro.png|Shiro's artwork from the 4koma Book. File:Shiro's Raijinto reacting to Yato..png|Artwork of Shiro's Raijinto reacting to Yato. File:Shiro N - Makai no Jyuumin.jpg|Artwork of Shiro in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Shiro R - Makai no Jyuumin.jpg|Artwork of Shiro in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Cipher Shinonome.png|Shiro as a Spear Fighter in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Cipher Shiro.png|Shiro as a Spear Master in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B07-084R.png|Shiro as a Swordmaster in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B07-085N.png|Shiro as a Spear Fighter in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B10-062HN.png File:Shinonome confession.jpg|Shiro's confession scene. File:Heirs_of_Fate_DLC_Shiro_and_Ryoma.png|CG artwork of Shiro reunited with his father, Ryoma in the Heirs of Fate DLC. File:FEF Shinonome Twitter Icon.png|Shiro's official twitter icon. File:Shinonome_portrait.png|Shiro's portrait. File:FEF Shinonome My Room Model.png|Shiro's Private Quarters model. File:Shinonome.png|Possible hair colors for Shiro. File:Shinonome Hair Colors.png|Possible hair colors for Shiro's portrait. Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色